Noche de Bodas
by Izzy Madi
Summary: Que sucederá cuando Bella celebre su noche de bodas con el hombre que siempre soñó, pero que tal si ese hombre no es su marido… MA Lemmon AH


Aqui les traigo otra historia mas de mi loca imaginacion, recien salida del horno, es un One-shot con un poco de lemon, en realidad mi primer lemon. Eso es lo que pasa cuando se leen demasiadas historias cargadas con tal contenido XD

Espero les guste y lo disfruten

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama e historia es totalmente mia

* * *

><p><strong>Noche de bodas<strong>

Me seguía preguntado si fue bueno esperar a este preciso momento, lo idóneo era hacerlo fácil y rápido. Un ligero apretón en mi mano me regreso a la realidad, Jacob me veía con cara de preocupación, yo solo le respondí con una sonrisa.

- Jacob Black aceptas a Isabella Swan como tu legitima esposa, y prometes serle fiel en la alegría y en la tristeza, en la salud y la enfermedad, y así amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida

- Si, acepto

- Isabella Swan aceptas a Jacob Black como tu legitimo esposo, y prometes serle fiel en la alegría y en la tristeza, en la salud y la enfermedad, y así amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida

Mi mente de pronto se puso en blanco y no podía pensar en nada, ni siquiera podía contestar, había soñado con este momento, pero no se acerca nada a la realidad. De la nada momentos de mi vida comenzaron aparecer frente a mí, como si estuviera en mi lecho de muerte, pero si esto ya parecía mi funeral personal. Mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas al recordar todo, me arme de valor y conteste.

- No – conteste casi en susurro – no… no acepto – y típico, la gente con cara de sorpresa empezó a murmurar, pero la mirada de Jake no se comparaba nada con la reacción que tenia prevista, la sonrisa que tenia, se evaporo como el agua bajo el sol y unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo sentía, pero realmente no era así, no lo sentía y lo tenía bien merecido.

- ¿Que ha dicho señorita? – pregunto el sacerdote

- ¿Dime que no es cierto? – pregunto Jacob sorprendido

- Lo que escucho padre, no habrá boda que finalizar, puede marcharse

- Pero Bella ¿que estas haciendo? creí que me amabas… no puedes hacerme esto

Si podía, ya lo estaba haciendo, el sacerdote dijo unas palabras referente a que la boda se cancelaba, note que mis padres llegaron a mi lado haciéndome preguntas, pero todas eran ¿Por qué? ¿Este bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¡Por Dios! no me corresponde responder esas preguntas, el interrogatorio es para él. Yo estaba perfecta, había tomado la decisión correcta. Por fin en mi vida había hecho algo bien y no arrepentirme de nada en un futuro.

Ya con todos los invitados de pie, preguntado que sucedió, o que había pasado. Trate de buscar un espacio entre todo la multitud para salir de ahí, pero la vi ahí sentada como si nada, pero eso si con una linda sonrisa, el muy desgraciado la había invitado a la boda, a nuestra boda. Gire mi cabeza en busca de Jacob, seguía ahí parado casi en estado de shock, tratando de ser consolado por su padre y el mio, "que gran actor" pensé, me tomo un par de pasos para llegar a él y plantarle una cachetada.

- Tuviste el descaro de invitarla – le grite, me gire para irme pero su mano me detuvo

- ¿Que te sucede? No sé de que hablas – me dijo sobándose la mejilla y tratando de controlar su voz

- ¿Que me sucede? ¿Qué te sucede a ti para hacerme esto? – le pregunte – y suéltame, no quiero me vuelvas a tocar

- Bella, cálmate – dijo Ángela tomándome de los hombros – dinos que fue lo paso, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Eso pregúntenselo a Jacob… él sabe porque cambie de opinión – conteste dirigiéndome a él

- Yo no te hice nada, no puedes culparme de nada

- Tienes razón Jake, tu no me hiciste nada – tome aire para enfrentarme de una vez por todas – todo se lo hiciste a tu "amiga" Leah – su cara de enojo se convirtió en preocupación, tratando de que no le afectara – no te hagas Jacob, lo se todo, se de tus reuniones, de los costosos regalitos, los lindos mensajes y las largas platicas que tenias por la noche – gire mi vista para buscar a Leah, la muy desgraciada estaba apunto de irse, y no iba a dejar que lo hiciera – querida no te vayas – grite para que me escuchara – si, tu la del vestido rojo provocador, por que no te unes a nuestra charla – para ese entonces la gente que aun quedaba reunida volteo a verla, haciendo que girase

- Bella tranquila, porque no vamos adentro y solucionamos las cosas – dijo mi padre

- No papá, no quiero solucionar nada que tenga que ver con Jacob, el me engaño, me mintió y lo peor de todo es que lo iba a seguir haciendo, quiero que todos aquí se den cuenta de la verdadera mascara que carga Jacob

- ¿Es cierto lo que dice mi hija Jacob? – pregunto mi padre enojado

- Es mentira, Leah es solo mi amiga, bien lo sabe mi padre

- No quieras meter a tu padre, te hice una pregunta a ti – le contesto mi padre con voz mas fuerte

- Jake, no lo hagas difícil y di la verdad, tarde o temprano se sabrá, y que mejor temprano – le dije

- Bella, escúchame… nunca te haría algo que te dañara, yo no soy así

- Jacob deja de mentirte, los tres sabemos lo que paso, a mi ya no me engañas…

- Pero Bella, nunca te di razones…

- Nada Jacob, tus mentiras que te las crea otra, porque yo no… - Llame a mi madre para que llevara mi bolso, busque entre mis cosas y saque un celular.

- Creo que esto es tuyo – le dije a Jacob enseñándole el celular – se te olvido una mañana, iba a llevártelo al trabajo por la llamas insistentes que no cesaban, le di un vistazo pensando que eras tu buscando el celular, pero lo curioso es que todas las llamadas eran de una tal conejita Leah – mire a Jacob con una cara que no podía describir, como si alguien hubiera descubierto su crimen – por su puesto me dolió verlo, pero no dije nada… espero no te enojes de haber contestado un par de mensajitos – le dije haciendo un puchero – creo que no tienes nada a tu favor Jake, saliste perdiendo

- Me has deshonrado Jake – escuche decir de Billy – como fuiste capaz de hacer algo así

- Siento haber revelado tu mas preciado "secreto"- le dije a Jacob pues según su historial de textos decía que Leah era su secreto, y antes de irme me dirigí a la zorra - Leah, ya no tienes de que preocuparte, no tendrán que esperar a reunirse en la habitación del fondo antes del primer baile, si quieres te lo puedes llevar de una vez

Salí del lugar y entre a la habitación para echarme a llorar. Cuando llegaron mi madre y Ángela a la habitación, ya estaba totalmente cambiada, me había quitado el estorboso vestido y me había puesto algo más cómodo. Mi mamá no dejaba de consolarme cuando por fin pude desahogarme, para hacerme sentir mejor me conto que mi padre le había dado una paliza a Jacob, y que nadie hizo el intento de defenderlo. Ángela mi había dicho que Alice no tardaba en venir y que estaba muy feliz, claro que estaba feliz, siempre estuvo en contra de mi relación con Jake y mas con la boda, en señal de protesta no asistiría a la boda y ver como arruinaba mi vida. Claro a nadie le había dicho lo del engaño de Jacob, quería hacer quedar en vergüenza al muy maldito y quería hacerlo yo misma.

Al poco tiempo llego mis padre, acompañado de Billy, mi padre esta hecho una furia pero Billy le dijo que lo comprendía, que el mismo quería matar a su hijo por lo que había hecho. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era salir de ahí, olvidar y comenzar de cero, sabia que era imposible, pues la familia Black era muy unida a mi familia, pero al menos tendría que intentarlo. Unos minutos más y Alice llego con sus clásicos saltitos y con una felicidad que podría envidiar en ese momento

- ¿Sabes que fue lo mejor que has hecho en toda tu corta vida? – dijo Alice – con todo respeto Billy

- No hay cuidado Alice – contesto Billy con una sonrisa

- Lo se Alice, pero por favor no grites

- Creo… ¡no!, estoy segura que esto es motivo para celebrar

- Alice no quiero celebrar mi no boda, solo quiero salir de aquí y olvidarme de todo – le dije a regañadientes

- Y eso es lo que vamos hacer – dijo Ángela – a celebrar se ha dicho

- No me ayudes Angie, sabes que cuando Alice se propone algo no hay quien la detenga

- Lo acabas de decir, vámonos que la tarde es joven – me tomo del brazo – papi y mami Swan vienen con nosotros – pregunto Alice

- No chicas vayan ustedes, será bueno para Bella – dijo mi padre. Enserio, eso acaba de decirlo, se supone que tiene que estar en shock antes el escándalo de hace un momento

- Gracias papá – conteste sarcásticamente

- De nada

Genial, ahora resulta que todos estaban de acuerdo con Alice. En el camino a la salida de aquel lugar, varios de nuestros amigos se fueron juntando con nosotros, después de tanta discusión sobre el lugar al que iríamos, por fin decidieron que era bueno comer primero y luego a divertirnos. Claro, nadie quería que se desperdiciara la comida de la recepción, así que nos regresamos, bueno ellos regresaron a comer, Alice muy amable me llevo comida hasta el auto, ¿Qué, ahora contábamos con autoservicio?

Cuando todos los "colados" como los nombre terminaron de comer nos dirigimos a un bar, por Dios y luego a un bar, enserio Alice estaba loca como para llevarme a un lugar así, con mi maldito estado de animo.

- No te importa que haya invitado a mi hermano, ¿verdad?– dijo Alice

- ¿Tu hermano? ¿Cual hermano? – le pregunte confusamente, la verdad no recordaba que tuviera un hermano. Si lo sé, soy una mala amiga.

- No te hagas Bella, no me digas que no recuerdas a Edward – Bueno el nombre me sonaba, pero realmente no recordaba a un chico en su familia, al menos no cuando la conocí.

- Enserio Alice, no lo recuerdo ¿cada cuando sale a chupar sangre? – dije sarcásticamente

- Por favor Bella, has un mínimo intento – dijo echándome una mirada asesina – se fue a Londres a estudiar, vino de visita y a la boda de mi mejor amiga, la cual no recuerda de su existencia. Se fue hace algunos años, quiero suponer que por eso no lo recuerdas, pero si recuerdas aquel beso, ¿cierto?

Beso, ¿Cuál beso?... a que beso se refiere, no será que... ¡Por dios como lo fui a olvidar!, Edward, el mismo Edward que me dio mi primer beso y… ¡oh! ¡Santo cielo! También fue mi primera vez, ahora lo recuerdo muy bien, lo conocí antes de que se fuera a Londres a estudiar. En ese tiempo era muy matadito con los estudios, mientras Alice y yo no las pasábamos disfrutando de nuestra adolescencia.

- Veo que ahora si lo recuerdas – dijo con voz picara

- Si Alice, lo recuerdo, pero ¿Por qué no fue a la casi boda?

- Por el mismo motivo que no fui yo, platicamos mucho por teléfono

- Alice eres una chismosa, quien te dio permiso de hablar a mis espaldas

- Bella, somos hermanos y el preguntaba por ti, nunca le conté todo lo que hacías con ese desgraciado.

- Enserio Alice que cuando este totalmente borracha cuídate la espalda, porque te matare con mis propias – le dije intentando estar enojada

- Siempre me dices lo mismo, pero sigo viva – dijo con una sonrisa

Cuando llegamos al bar lo primero que hice pedir una cerveza, quería comenzar tranquila. Todos me invitaban a bailar, la cual me negaba, no tenia incentivos para hacerlo. De pronto uno que otro chico se acerba a platicar, muy amablemente conversábamos, pero luego sus celosas novias iban a reclamarlos.

En todo el tiempo que estuve ahí solo había visto a Alice y Ángela un par de veces, Alice menciono que su hermano ya estaba aquí, pero dudaba en reconocerlo después de tantos años.

Poco a poco las bebidas empezaron a subir de tono, pero en ningún momento llegaron a ser un exceso. Mis amigos me invitaron a bailar nuevamente, y gustosamente acepte. Primero eran bailes normales, pero conforme pasaba la noche, entre tragos y tragos, comenzaron a subir de tono, y entre tanto tumulto ya no queda espacio entre la gente. Y no sé en qué momento la Bella desinhibida salió a flote, cuando ya me encontraba arriba de la barra bailando. La gente empezó a darme ánimos y comencé a desabrochar mi blusa, cuando de pronto vi a Alice gritándome que me bajara, lo cual ignore. Un momento después llegaron los demás chicos, pero nadie pudo detenerme. De pronto sentí que me levantaron y me cargaron en un hombro, supuse que era Emmett y empecé a protestar.

- ¿Querían que me divirtiera? Eso era lo que estaba haciendo – dije tratando de zafarme – así que bájame Emmett

- Pero no de esta manera Bella – dijo Alice

- Alice no te tengo contenta… que me divierta, pero no tanto, que no me divierto ¿Por qué?… - hice una pausa – quien te entiende cariño

- Sera mejor que llevemos a casa – dijo una aterciopelada voz que no reconocí

- No creo que sea buena idea, sus padres pegaran un grito al verla así – contesto Angie

- Tienes razón, aunque no esta tan borracha, de hecho puedo asegurar que solo estaba desahogándose, aun así será mejor inventar una excusa y llevarla a otro lado – contesto Alice

Alice me conocía tan bien, la verdad es que no estaba borracha, solo estaba librándome de toda la carga emocional después de lo acontecido. Aun en hombros de aquel chico desconocido, el cansancio se hizo presente, y entre sueños escuche su pequeña discusión de quien sería mi niñero, pero la mayoría ya se habían esfumado. Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba recostada sobre el asiento de un auto

- ¿Donde estamos? – pregunte un poco desorientada

- Como aun estaba la reservación, no queríamos que se desperdiciara, por eso te trajimos a la que seria tu… ya sabes… - dijo Angie señalándome el hotel

- Gracias Angie, nada mejor para volver a recordar – dije pesadamente mientras salía del auto - ¿Dónde esta Alice?

- Sus padres la llamaron y tuvo que irse, yo solo pase a dejarlos, Edward esta dentro en recepción

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunte, dejo que su hermana se fuera sola

- Le prometió a Alice quedarse contigo hasta que estuvieras a salvo, él se ira cuando estés dentro de la habitación – contesto con una sonrisa

- Esta bien, gracias por traernos, nos vemos mañana – le dije dándole un abrazo

- De nada amiga, no te preocupes por tus padres que estas cubierta – dijo guiñándome el ojo

Entre al gran hotel, dudando en reconocer a Edward, y sabiendo el numero de la habitación me dirigí directamente hacia el elevador. Hasta que una linda voz me llamo por la espalda.

- Piensas irte sin despedirte de mí – dijo aquella voz, sabiendo quien era y evitando un momento vergonzoso, solo seguiría el protocolo de agradecimiento. Cuando me gire para contestarle sorpresa me lleve. Un rostro hermosamente inhumano, un cabello color cobrizo totalmente despeinado y unos ojos color verde, donde fácilmente cualquiera se perdería. El no podía ser Edward, no podía ser hermano de Alice, claramente no… era hermosamente guapo… no es que Alice no fuera hermosa, pero dudaba que compartieran los mismos genes.

- No… bueno… pensé… pensé que ya te habías ido – conteste torpemente, ganándome un bochornoso calor en las mejillas

- No iba a irme y romper una promesa que le hice a mi hermanita – contesto con una linda sonrisa torcida, que me hizo derretirme a un mas

- Bueno, entonces creo que has hecho tu trabajo, le diré a Alice que cumpliste

- No, aun no termino con mi trabajo, aun me falta asegurarme que estés dentro de tu habitación – tan atenta estaba a sus palabras que me tomo desprevenida y me cargo, acunándome en su pecho

- ¿Que haces? – pregunte atónita

- Asegurarme de que estés dentro de tu habitación

Admito que no luche para zafarme de sus brazos, me gustaba la sensación que emanaba. Llegamos a la habitación y no se como diablos le hizo, pero mientras me cargaba pudo abrir la puerta. Nos adentramos y pude notar que no había rastro alguno de que fuera una habitación preparada para una noche de bodas.

- Alice mando a quitar todo, no quería que te sintieras incomoda – contesto pareciendo haber leído mis pensamientos.

- ¡Oh! Se lo agradeceré eternamente

Me bajo, y camine por la gran habitación, era hermosa, contaba con una pequeña sala, un comedor y un mini bar. Al fondo un amplio pasillo conducía a una gran habitación, era maravillosa, con una linda vista de la cuidad, y casi me desmayo cuando vi un jacuzzi.

- Es realmente… hermosa

- Realmente lo es – dijo detrás de mí – pero tú eres más hermosa - ¿Qué? Escuche bien, o era parte de mi imaginación – Lo siento, pero tenia que decírtelo

- Creo que estas un poco borracho – dije volteándome y trate de excusarlo

- Lo dudo, no tome ni una sola gota de alcohol – dijo acercándose mas a mi

- Tu no, pero yo si y creo que no es conveniente, eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga – dije nerviosamente

- Eso lo tengo muy claro, pero lo que tengo mas claro son mis sentimientos hacia ti – levanto una mano y comenzó a tocar mi mejilla, acto que me hizo cerrar los ojos

- Apenas te conozco… quiero decir, acabas de regresar y somos como dos desconocidos – conteste abriendo los ojos

- Te conozco mas de lo que imaginas Bella – contesto con una sonrisa torcida y bajando un poco la mano por mi cuello

- Si, creo que debería agradecérselo a Alice por ser tan chismosa – dije aturdida por sus caricias

- No te enojes con ella era yo quien insistía, era mi único contacto contigo

- ¿Que quieres decir? – pregunte confusa

- Que desde aquella noche, no pude sacarte de mi cabeza

- ¿Entonces por que te fuiste? – pregunte, en ese instante deje de sentir su tacto

**- **Eras demasiado chica en ese entonces y yo simplemente no podía reclamarte, tus padres se enfadarían conmigo por ser mayor que tú en ese tiempo.

- Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunte aun más confusa sobre aquel recuerdo

- Porque no aguantaba más Bella, en ese entonces ya sabía que me iría, y no podía irme sin antes sentir tus labios y el calor de tus brazos. Me enamore de ti cuando Alice te llevo a casa – dijo con una sonrisa – Estaba seguro que a mi regreso no serias la misma y no tendría oportunidad. Aquella noche cuando te bese me correspondiste y una cosa llevo a otra, lo que menos quería era hacerte daño. Ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia en ese campo, pero aun así te hice mía.

- Quieres decir que eras… - no pude terminar la oración, acaso fue la primera vez para ambos

- Así es Bella, fuiste la primera – dijo acercándose a mi rostro y planto un casto beso que inundo mis sentidos – y serás la ultima – tomo mi cara con ambas manos y volvió a besarme, esta vez con mas pasión. Su boca pedía acceso más profundo, el cual gustosamente le concedí.

Sus manos bajaron por mis brazos llegando a mi cintura, acariciándome tiernamente. Las mías subieron hacia su pecho, subiendo lentamente sobre su cuello, y llegando a su cabello, hundiendo mis dedos sobre el, ganándome un gemido de su parte. Nos separamos un momento por falta de aire, nuestras miradas estaba llenas de amor y pasión, me sentí completa en ese momento. No podía entender cómo fue que en tan solo unos minutos ya estaba enamorada de aquel chico. O tal vez ya lo estaba, pero al no hacerme ilusiones lo deje ir.

- Te amo Bella, desde el primer momento – me dijo casi susurrando

- Creo… que… no creo, estoy segura que también te ame desde el primer momento

- Gracias por no casarte con ese desgraciado

No me dejo contestar y comenzó a besarme de nuevo, esta vez me cargo y me poso en la cama suavemente, quitándose la camisa mostrando un marcado abdomen. Desabrochando los botones de mi blusa y en ese momento me sentí segura de mi misma, no me sentí cohibida ante su mirada penetrante, ni nerviosa a lo que venia.

- Esta será tu noche de bodas adelantado – me beso el cuello – futura Señora Cullen

Y comenzó con un juego de caricias, me quito la blusa y el pantalón dejándome en ropa interior, sus manos empezaron a recorrer mis caderas bajando hasta mis muslos, haciéndome estremecer ante su contacto. Volvió a subir y comenzó a dejar castos besos en mis labios y cuello. Desabrocho mi sostén dejando ver mis pechos, los tomo suavemente y empezó a masajearlos, me invadió una ola de sensaciones cuando su boca empezó a chupar de ellos. No podía pensar en nada, mi mente vagaba en cada una de las ricas sensaciones que sentía. Torpemente desabroche su pantalones y con un poco de su ayuda, se los quito, dejándome ver su enorme "paquete". Bajo un poco mas y me despojo de mi ultima prenda, haciendo lo mismo con su bóxer, cuando se poso sobre mi pude sentir su enorme erección rozar uno de mis muslos.

- Ed…ward – gemí ante tal contacto que me hizo estremecer

- Con calma muñeca, solo disfrútalo - Y en un movimiento rápido se poso entre mis piernas acariciando con su lengua mi clítoris, ante tal sensación, me sujete de las sabanas, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

- No puedo mas… mi vida – dije jadeando – te necesito

- ¿Que dijiste? – pregunto parando toda actividad y posándose sobre mi

- Que te necesito – conteste confusamente

- Lo otro

- Mi vida - Y sin previo aviso me penetro de una sola vez, admito que la intrusión me incomodo un poco, pero también me hizo gritar de placer, pero mas que eso era la hermosa sensación de tenerlo dentro

- ¡Cielo santo! eres tan estrecha – dijo gimiendo

- O tu eres… eres… tan grande – conteste entrecortadamente, al sentir un ligero vaivén dentro de mi.

Poco a poco las embestidas comenzaron a tomar un ritmo mucho más rápido y mas profundo, sin dejar de besar mis labios y cada rincón de mi cuerpo, me sentía desfallecer ante la ola de placer que sentía. Tomo uno de mis pechos y comenzó a chuparlos suavemente, haciéndome ganar mas placer, mis manos se enterraron en su cabellera atrayéndolo mas a mi. Entre mas aumentaba el ritmo mas podía sentir una extraña sensación acumulada en mi vientre a punto de explorar, jamás había sentido algo parecido, así que abrace sus caderas con mis piernas, para tener mas acceso a esa hermosa burbuja de placer.

- Puedo sentirte Bella – dijo jadeante – no te detengas, hazlo por mi – sus palabras hicieron que llegara a la cima, aquella sensación exploto y recorrió cada rincón de mi cuerpo, apretando fuertemente su miembro aun dentro de mi.

- ¡Edward! – enterré mi rostro en su cuello gimiendo fuertemente su nombre

- ¡Cielos Bella! – grito cuando sentí su miembro contraerse dentro de mi

Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el mio, era cálido, a pesar del sudor podía sentir cada uno de sus frenéticos latidos. Se recostó a mi lado, yo me acomode en su pecho entrelazando nuestras piernas, y el comenzó hacer dibujos sobre mi espalda desnuda.

- No te imaginas cuanto esperaba este día, volver a verte y sentir tu calor. No se compara nada a mis sueños

- No puedo decir lo mismo – dije tratando de no ser grosera – pero sin querer siempre te busque, y llegaste sin previo aviso

- No dejare que nadie te haga daño, princesa

Escuchar esa palabra me hizo estremecer, eso mismo había dicho la noche que mi mundo cambio. Comenzó a besarme tiernamente dando paso a un necesitado beso cargado de amor. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a explorar cada uno de nuestros cuerpos. El quedo boca arriba, en un rápido movimiento de parte mía y sin esperar me senté sobre el, sorprendiéndolo y gimiendo ante mi reacción

- ¡Ah! Bella… me quieres matar – dijo jadeante ante el vaivén de movientes

- Pero… de placer Edward

Me tomo por mis caderas ayudándome y marcando el ritmo, poco a poco las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, llevándonos al mismo tiempo al paraíso, donde solo nosotros dos estábamos destinados a invadir ese maravilloso lugar. Sin separarme de él, me recosté sobre su pecho sintiendo cada una de sus agitadas palpitaciones, provocadas por mí.

- Eres maravillosa – dijo quitando algunos mechones sobre mi cara

- Y tu eres estupendo – conteste mientras le regalaba un tierno beso en sus labios

Por fin estaba en el lugar donde soñaba estar, y no dejaría que nadie me arrebatara ese amor y ese cariño que por primera vez hacia latir mi corazón

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leerla, espero le haya gustado. Que opinan ¿jitomatasos o rosas? ya saben cualquier comentario es bien recibido, menos los ofensivos<strong>


End file.
